


The Dragon of Caesarion

by FailCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesarion is a guy in an artistic writing class with no skills at all. His teacher Mr. Crays dislikes that he is even in his class. Mr. Crays gives Caesarion a chance to change his grade from a d to an a if he can successfully write an epic dragon story for his "finals" else he must drop the class. Mr. Crays utterly hates him and so he starts his trek to write a story about a damsel in distress all is going fine until a transfer student named Deimos decides to sit next to him. What happens when Caesarion starts writing this beautifully sculpted hunk into his story? Will he give into his madness or disregard his true feelings? Find out when I decide to write it!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon of Caesarion

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

I was late again. It didn't help my locker was literally on the other side of campus but I needed my notebook. Else Mr. Crays, my creative writing professor, would dock me a grade. Again. I looked down at my plain watch and grumbled. Even if I ran I would still be at least seven minutes late. Slamming my locker shut I made a dash for it. Crossing my fingers the hall monitors were on lunch break. rounding the corner, before I could stop I ran into and knocked down a tall and handsome guy. Landing right on top of the gorgeous man I hurriedly removed myself but not before I was able to tell that the black haired God was chiseled underneath his button down shirt.  
"Shit. I'm sorry man." As I looked into the eyes of the man I knocked down, they shone almost like emeralds. "Here let me help you up. I really am sorry." I grabbed his hand to help him. I suddenly felt a drilling chill race up my arm and down my spine. Immediately I let go and the guy fell back down. "I'm really sorry I'm such a clutz!" He looked at me and smiled A very hungry looking toothy grin.  
"Don't worry about it" he said lifting himself up. " it's not every day I'm knocked down by a beauty like yourself." Before I had a chance to be offend or embarrassed he held his and out and introduced himself. "Deimos I'm a second year. I just transferred here"  
I hesitated. Looking at his hand I could still feel the chill. I then took his hand " I'm Caesarion. Second year also" Deimos grinned wickedly.  
"Maybe I'll see you around short stack." I stood there dumbfounded as Deimos walked away. What just happened? That dude is seriously weird. Sexy but weird. I jumped at my own thoughts. Sexy? I was beginning to feel light headed as well. I need to eat I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. With that thought I took off for Mr. Crays class room.

 

 

***

 

I hesitated opening the door to room 143. Taking a deep breath i finally walked in. "Ah if it isn't Mr. Kratos gracing us with his presence" a ruff voice echoed into the classroom. I heard a few muffle chuckles as I took my seat.


End file.
